Random moments of Numbuh 4
by The Devious Angel
Summary: a bunch of random oneshots involving numbuh 4 doing stuff. some times r more random than others.
1. Breakfast

Hello peoplez!

I hope u like this new story.

Basically it'll be numbuh 4 aka wally beetles in random and stoopid situations.

Some will be more random than others

Here we go.

* * *

Wally walked into the kitchen, his parents had taken Joey to the park so Wally was alone

He took out some eggs,bread, cereal and milk, and went to cook.

Wally never understood why his parents didn't let him cook, although he does have a tendancy to cause things to burst into flames. Sometimes he isn't even doing much, they just catch on fire. But now that he was alone he could cook.

He took two eggs and put them into the frying pan, although he forgot to crack the egg shell and take the shell off. He started singing 'Do you like waffles' and got so into it he forgot the eggs, Until they caught on fire.

"do do do do cant wait te get a mouthful! Wa-OHMYGAWD!" Wally shrieked.

He grabbed the milk and poured it to stop the fire.

"stoopid egg." He mumbled and threw them away.

He then decided to make toast.

He never used a toaster before so he couldn't figure out how to get the bread in.

"now lets see, ok there's a lever an' some hole-thingies. But where do ah put ta toast?" he questions.

He went on the computer and looked up 'Toaster' and it gave him instructions.

" oh! It goes in the hole!" he said in amazement.

He then went and put the bread in the toaster and pushed the thing on the side. Numbuh 4 looked inside the toaster to make sure it would cook properly, then when it was ready it hit him right in the eyes.

"MAH EYE'S! AH'M BLIND!" he yelled and he ran around the kitchen screaming for about 10 minutes. After that he got angry at the toast and threw it out a window. Accidentaly hitting a mailman in the process.

Then he got tired and just went to have cereal. When he touched the cereal it randomly burst into flames.

"What the crud! Ah didn't even do anything! How is that even possible!" he yelled

In the end he just went to Ihop and got waffles. And he had a official excuse to sing the song 'Do you like waffles.

* * *

So please review and tell me if you liked it, I have more randomer idea's in mind for later chapters.

Rev, fav and watch out for turkeys.


	2. teepee

Numbuh's 2 and 4 quietly walked out of the treehouse with backpacks on. It was late at night and almost pitch black. It was hard for numbuh 2 and numbuh 4 to see outside. They kept looking at houses and 2 kept asking 4 if this house was 'right'. Numbuh 4 said no every time…

"Ok numbuh 4 which house should we do it to?" numbuh 2 asked his friend.

4 looked around and because it was dark he couldn't see right.

"uhh…..lets do it to…..that one!" numbuh 4 said pointing to a nearby house.

The two of them sneaked over and opened there backpacks, they both got out rolls of toiletpaper and smirked.

The two of them then began to run around like maniacs and threw the toiletpaper in every direction all over the house. After about 20 minutes they ran out of toiletpaper and the house was covered. They were proud.

"It's a work of beauty." Numbuh 2 said proudly.

"yeah…boy ah'd hate ta be the poor sucker who lives here!" Numbuh 4 said and and smiled.

However the sun began to rise and it got lighter. And numbuh 2 looked at the house now that it was not sooper dark anymore..

"Numbuh 4?" numbuh 2 asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" numbuh 4 asked

"isn't this your house?" numbuh 2 observed

Wally's eyes widened and he looked and saw that he had accidentally teepee'd his own house!

"aw crud!"


	3. Drive thru

Sector V had just completed a mission and were going to in and out buger in their coolbus.

"ok numbuh 4 you go up and order for us." Numbuh 1 said and numbuh 4 ran over to the window and looked in the drive thru.

"welcome to in and out may I take your order?" the drive thru person said.

"yeah, oi'd loik to get one hamburger, 4 cheeseburgers, 5 chocolate shakes and some fries please." Numbuh 4 said into the speaker.

"would you like some fries with that?" the guy on the other end said.

"Oi already asked for fries!" numbuh 4 yelled.

"ok and what do you want to drink?" the drive thru guy said.

" oi said oi wanted chocolate shakes!" numbuh 4 yelled.

" im sorry but could you please repeat your order maam?" the drive thru guy said boredly.

"MAAM! OI'M A BOY!" numbuh 4 screamed in anger.

The rest of his sector were laughing now, numbuh 2 had fallen of his chair laughing, and 5 hurt her sides cause she laughed so hard. After that day numbuh 4 never wanted to go to in and out burger ever again.


	4. A Week of Randomness

Konnichiwa!

sorry for the long delay. but here is the final chapter of this story.

i just combined all of my idea's for future chaps together to make one sooper long one. this chap takes place in different days of the week.

* * *

Monday

It was a safe.

Wally had been trying to open it for about 5 hours now. He had blown it up with dynamite, used a jackhammer on it, and hit it with an angry dolphin.

" That is it! Oi'm gonna open it if it's te loist thing oi do!" He yelled in his usual australian accent.

He came in with a wrecking ball and smashed the safe, and his room.

"Foinally!" he ran over to the crushed safe to see what was in it...

it was a piece of paper. and it was blank.

* * *

Tuesday

Numbuh 4 loved doing dares. but this was ridonkulous.

He was at the zoo dressed as a steak and was walking to the lion cage. Numbuh 2 was following him with a camera.

They got to the cage and Wally snuck inside. "Ok Numbuh 4, do it!" Numbuh 2 whispered over to him while holding his camera to record this.

"Oilroight." The blonde sighed. He started doing a jig in the cage while singing 'look at me oi'm deleeshios!' Hoagie had to keep himself from laughing. But then the lion woke up and tried to eat Numbuh 4.

Wally escaped but the lion ate his costume and he was in his underwear.

* * *

Wednesday

This was it! Wally had finally mustered up the courage to confess to Kuki!

He took her to a bench on the park during sunset and began..

"Hey uh listen Kooks, Oi've been wantin te tell ya something for a long toime now."

"Really Numbuh 4?" she looked at him with sparkly eyes.

"Yeh and oi wanted to tell you-"

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

The two were startled by the sudden song and turned to see Numbuhs 1,2, and 5 spieing on them from the bushes.

"Stoopid ringtone." 2 muttered. The moment was officaly killed.

* * *

Thursday

He was eating cereal.

The ceral box randomley bursted into flames.

"Wot te crud?"

* * *

Friday

The Toiletnator went to answer his phone "Hello?"

"Moi poodle has gone to mars an he ate all of moi fries during the flood!" Wally yelled into the phone.

"Huh"

" MOI WHALE IS A FARMER IN KENTUCKY!"

"Really?" The toiletnator was confused and interested.

" BLAGARFUNKLEDORF!" 4 yelled as he hung up.

He loved doing prank calls.

* * *

Saturday

How did this happen? Was this the end! Was his life over?

Wally kept thinking these as the time flew by. He realized he wasnt gonna get out of this.

He had so much he wanted to do with his life, he wanted to play football on a team, he wanted to confess his love to his true love Numbuh 3, he wanted to give the toiletnator a wedgie. Now he may never get to do anything again.

"Numbuh 4! I told you not to stick your tongue to that pole!" Numbuh 1 said as he walked over to the boy who was currently stuck to a pole.

* * *

Sunday

Numbuh 4 went over to Numbuh 6, who was currently stuck in a little bed, the skunk had a cold.

"Ok Bradley, Numbuh 3 wants me to read ya a story. so once upon a pickle in te land of hoboken. a man got pooped on by a bird. Then te evil mutants rose up and took President Abraham Schwartzenaggar to the lank of te evil toothbrush made of fire. All hope was lost howevah when Darth Vader got the hoigh score on Mario Brothers. And so the City of Townsville never ate anothah clam again. Te end."

Numbuh 6 just looked at him and wondered how the heck that story could make any sense.

* * *

The end ^w^


End file.
